Ep 676 (27 Nov 1990)
Synopsis The Christmas party is over and nobody knows where Steven is. It turns out his impulsive road trip in Bobby's car hasn't taken him as far as he'd hoped. He's nearly out of petrol, he's broke and he's nowhere near the City. He rings home looking for Ben and persuades him to come help him. When Ben finds him, he tries to persuade him to take him the rest of the way tonight. He shows him the Christmas card Jennifer sent him and says this is proof that she wants them to get back together. Ben points out that they were never together in the first place and that it's just a card. The sort friends send each other at Christmas. Blake is helping out at the diner and isn't happy about the commercialism of Christmas at all. Patricia is having something to eat and tries to get him to have a chat with her. He brushes her off. He isn't any better when Ailsa tries to find out what's wrong. When Steven and Ben get back home, Pippa's full of questions about where they've been. Neither of them have a straight answer for her. The next morning, Steven is all dressed up ready to visit Jennifer. Pippa has obviously been talking to Ben in the meantime and says that if she knew what Tom would say, she'd say it. She just hopes he won't get hurt. Pippa and Carly are discussing the making of this year's Christmas puddings when Michael calls in. Carly convinces Pippa to make him a Christmas pudding but she's a little uncomfortable about it. Over tea in the diner not long afterwards, Carly suggests to Pippa that she should invite Michael and Haydn to Christmas dinner. It can't be much fun in a scungy little caravan. Ailsa mentions in passing that Blake has gone a bit funny lately. Pippa tells her that Sally saw him crying in church. Ailsa picks up the phone and rings Donald. Ben and Steven have been parked for quite a while outside Jennifer's house. Steve admits that he has been thinking about advice Tom gave him about girls. He realises that they're on a fool's errand and that he's not going to be able to talk Jennifer around, much as he'd like to try. He persuades Ben to allow him drive home - he has brought his P plates with him. Alone in Alf's store, Pippa and Michael start talking about Christmas puddings again but there's quite a bit of romantic tension in the air. When she goes back to the diner again, Carly and Bobby bring up the subject of inviting Michael to Christmas lunch again. Pippa says it wouldn't be right but when challenged by Bobby, admits that it's awkward because she likes him. They tell her that there's nothing wrong with inviting him to Christmas lunch. Steven and Ben arrive home from the city. When Pippa asks about Jennifer, Steven admits that he didn't go in to see her and that the longer he sat there, the dumber his idea seemed. He admits he's a bit upset but his comment about playing the game resonates with her. She goes out to Michael's caravan and invites him and Haydn to Christmas lunch. When Blake gets home from school, Ailsa tries again to get him to talk. She has been to see Donald Fisher and (perhaps) Miss Coleman. She tells him she knows he has done something. Something that made him go to church and something he feels he can't be forgiven for. What is going on? Cast *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Steven Matheson - Adam Willits *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn Guest Cast *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Patricia Coleman - Pam Western - * Writer - Greg Haddrick * Director - Michael Sergi * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 675 (26 Nov 1990) Next Ep Ep 677 (28 Nov 1990) Category:1990 episodes.